Mudbloods, Purebloods, and Blackbloods
by shedding tears of stone
Summary: Jiro and Kotarou go undercover at Hogwarts! But with the Kowloon children after them and sneaky smart wizards, will they be able to keep their cover from being blown?  parings: slight Kotarou/Hermione
1. prologue

In A dark room eerily lit by a soft candle glow, two men were having a conversation. "I would like to thank you for seeing me, professor." Said the first man. He was wearing a red coat and red pointed hat. Orange goggles hung from his neck. "There are no need for formalities, old friend." Replied the second man. He was considerably older looking with a long silver beard. "You have been a loyal friend to me for the past three hundred years, what is it that you need?". "I need you to hide Kotarou and I at Hogwarts. The Kowloon children are growing in number and I am not sure I can properly protect him anymore. But, if we hide here, it could be years before they even realize we left japan!" he gave the other man a pleading look. "Will you help us?". "I promise, Jiro, that I shall do everything in my power to make sure Kotarou is safe." Dumbledore said. "He can start emediatly.".


	2. a meeting and a wand

Kotarou stood in awe at the bright and busy scene before him. He had just entered Diagon Ally in order to buy his school supplies. **FLASH BACK: **_Kotarou, I need to take care off a few things while you are gathering your supplies. Meet me at the train station in exactly two and one quarter hour so that we can catch the train. AND DO NOT BE LATE.(END OF FLASH BACK)" Kotarou shivered slightly at his brothers tone. Turning his attention back to his list, he continued walking. after a few minutes, he felt three people running towards him. Kotarou had only just glanced up when he felt a solid body crash into him._ Instictively, he grabbed onto the strangers waist as they both fell to the ground. Kotarou, who had taken much worse punishments from his brother, was hardly fazed by being knocked to the ground. As he slowly looked up, his green eyes gazed intently into the glinting brown eyes of a blushing girl with slightly bushy, wavy hair. If he could, Kotarou might have blushed to. But, being a vampire, could not. So he settled for staring at her until he heard someone clear their throat. Looking up he spots two boys looking down on them. The first had red hair and freckles, the second had black hair with glasses and an odd scar on his forehead. Grinning sheepishly, Kotarou stood and helped the girl up of the ground. "Kon ni chi wa! Ha ji me ma shi te!" (hello! nice to meet you!) Kotarou exclaimed to the three very confused people in front of him. the confused looks only made Kotarou confused as well. "Dai jyou bu?" (are you alright?) asked Kotarou. He was trying to figure out why he was recieving such odd looks from the three figures. "What in bloody hell is he saying?" ron asked, still staring at the strange boy in front of them. "No idea, but I think it is japanese." replied Hermione. "Ni han go?" (japanese?) Kotarou thought aloud. Recognition graced his features as he understood. "Ei go!" (english) Kotarou exclaimed. seeing the still confused looks, he quickly switched to the new laguage. "English! you all speak english!" Kotarou practicly yelled out in a lightly accented voice. Relief graced the girls features as she smiled at him. "Thank goodness. For a minute there I thought we were going to have to charm you!" She smiled again turning to her companions. "My name is Hermione Granger. The boy with the red hair is is Ron Weasly, and the other one is Harry Potter." Harry unconsciously cringed at his name, waiting for the yell of 'Your the boy who lived?', but it never came. Instead, the boy shifted his supplies so they were all efortlessly balanced in one hand. Then putting one hand by his side, bowed. "I am Mochizuki, Kotaro. It is a pleasure to meet you." Hermione, noticing the supplies and list, turned back to Kotarou." Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" "actually, I am an exchange student joining late. I will be joining the third years while my brother is the temporary defence against the dark arts teacher." Ron snorted while Harry gave him a sypathetic look. "Whats so funny?" asked Kotarou. "Everyone at our school has deemed that position at our school cursed. No teacher is ever in that position for more than a year. They either quit or vanish." Kotarous eyes widened in obvious fear at that statement. Feeling her friends destress, decided to jump into the conversation. "what else do you have on your list?" Kotarou, thankful for the change in subject, told them he only needed a wand. " Then you need to go to Olivenders wand shop. That is the best place." Kotarou suddenly remembered somthing his brother told him on the way to Diagon Ally. **FLASH BACK: **Kotarou, you are to get your wand from a man named olivander. All you need to do is tell him your name. Since we are in hidding, he is the only one, besides Dumbledor to know what we realy are. You can never, under any circumstances, tell anyone that we are vampires. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?(END OF FLASHBACK). The golden trio and the blackblood entered the deathly quit shop. Kotarou walked up and rang the bell on the otherwise empty desk. from behind a shelf, an old man with gray hair and a wispy beard apeared. "Why hello there. You are here for a wand I presume?" "Olivander-sama, I am Mochizuki, Kotarou and I am here to colect the wand my brother told you to retreive?" Olivanders eyes widened alittle before bowing so low Kotarou thought he would fall over. "Forgive me Mr. Mochizuki. What an honor it is to have such an old and noble line of blackbloods grace my shop with their presence." standing strait, Olivander smiled down at Kotarou. "I have just the thing. You and your brother have identicle wands, witch I found quite intresting. But it might be because of being in the same bloodline." Olivander then turned and pulled out a rather long box that contained a long, slightly curved, midnight black wand with silver acents. as soon as Kotarou held it in his hand, a purple aura seemed to consume Kotarou before being sucked back into the wand. "that is a very speacial wand. A Basalisk (sp?) fang with a core of solidified blackbloods, well, blood. Use it well." And with that, Olivander retuned to the back of the store. walking out, Hermione stopped Kotarou. "what was all tha in there about blackbloods?" Kotarou stiffened. "It was nothing. Its just another word they use to call... my family." Hermione gave him an accusing look before headding towards the train station. ** I am going to have to do some research when I get to the castle** Mused Hermione as they neared the platform.


End file.
